Chrysolite (MissFitt)
Chrysolite, also known simply as Chrys, is a character created by MisFitt and a part of the MissVerse. She is a peridot and one of the many Gems living in the Circle, a separate Gem faction/society led by Chocolate Diamond, and is one of its leading technological experts. She is also the creator of the artificial Gem intelligence (or Gemdroid as she calls her) Silicon. Appearance Chrysolite is a short Gem with a slender build and green complexion. Her platinum blonde hair is fashioned into a short bob that is longer towards the front. She also has green eyes, which is more apparent when she takes off her light green visors. Her gemstone is a triangular cut green peridot on the back of her right hand. She wears a sleeveless spacesuit with dark green and mint green tones. In addition to her visors, her accessories include mint green gloves that only cover her forearms. Personality Chrys is a highly intelligent and curious individual. She approaches almost every problem with a rational approach, much like other peridots. Unlike Gems of her type, she does not rely on limb enhancements as much, because she wants to be more self reliant and resourceful. In addition, she can be impulsive at times, and this along with her intense curiosity can lead her into trouble, such as the incident that eventually led her to flee Homeworld. History Chrysolite was made on Homeworld during the second era as one of many technicians. At this point it is unknown which Diamond she served under. Her curiosity led her to question many aspects about Gem society, such as why there was a caste system in place, or why historical and some scientific records were omitted or restricted in availability. Her life would take a turn when she acquired a rare, pure silicon crystal during one of her assignments. She thought that, due to its properties, it would be perfect for her latest project, one that would reduce her dependence on Homeworld-issued technology. However, she could never get such a project approved, so in secret she built her own artificial intelligence by using the crystal to power a Gem mannequin that she modified. The resulting being, a Gemdroid which she at first called S.I.L. (Synthetic Intelligent Lifeform), was originally meant to be her information-gathering assistant, but it soon became clear to Chrys that what she made could become a sapient being and, more importantly, a friend. In their free time, Chrys and Sil, with the latter's innate computer interfacing abilities, would often access critical Homeworld databases, some of which were only available to the Diamonds themselves. Chrys knew the risks, but went ahead and did it anyway. Some of these files were especially sensitive and contained history that have been covered up and records of secret scientific and military experiments. It soon became clear to the Diamonds that these files had been accessed by someone other than themselves and made haste to find the hacker. Chrys quickly became aware of this and fled Homeworld along with Sil, who she did not want discovered. They were eventually found by Angel Aura Quartz and her exploration team and brought to the Circle, a free Gem society that the duo would adopt as their new home. As a final act of severing her ties to Homeworld, she abandoned her old name and adopted the one she uses today. Presently, Chrys, along with Sil, are now the technical experts of the team that rescued them. Powers and Abilities *Work in progress* Being an Era 2 peridot, it is at this time not clear whether she can summon a weapon or alter her physical form like other Gems. However, she can regenerate like all Gems should she sustain severe physical injury. Chrys has displayed some abilities so far, specifically those that involve her gemstone itself. For instance, she can project images from it and manipulate them, much like a touchscreen computer. She can also store information in it, whether it be visual data (via her memory) or an audio recording. She can also communicate through her gemstone in a manner similar to a smart watch. In addition, Chrys is very proficient with technology, both Gem and alien. Her engineering skills have proven very valuable to the Circle and Angel Aura's Circle Exploration Team. Relationships TBA Trivia * Although a peridot, she does not go by her Homeworld-issued name because she believes that they are labels or titles that do not reflect the individual bearing them. Like other Circle Gems, she rarely addresses her fellow Gems by the name of their gemstone (with the exception of Chocolate Diamond). For instance, she calls Violet Sapphire "Violet" and Aqua Pearl "Aqua." Gallery General MyPeridot.jpg|Doll Divine design Screenshots Category:OCs Category:MissFitt characters Category:MissVerse Category:Circle Gems Category:Gemsonas Category:Peridots Category:Gems